prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
May 4, 2010 NXT results
The May 4, 2010 Edition of NXT is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE, which took place at the North Charleston Coliseum in North Charleston, South Carolina. Summary The remaining winless NXT Rookies, Daniel Bryan and Michael Tarver, met for the first time in singles action Tuesday, deciding who'd enter the second Pros’ Poll without a victory. Tarver finally earned his first victory over Bryan, who was noticeably ailing from the beating he took by Batista the previous night on Raw. Bryan suffered through three monstrous Batista Bombs when his WWE Pro, The Miz, cited medical reasons for being unable to compete, sending his NXT Rookie in his place to fight The Animal. Bryan's loss was capped off by a backstabber by Tarver's WWE Pro, Carlito, as The Miz looked on approvingly. Tarver's win upped his record to 1-7, while Bryan's fell to 0-10. Considering Tarver has refused to compete in the Rookie Challenges, was his victory too little too late or was it enough to impress the WWE Pros just one week before the second Pros’ Poll? Will Bryan continue to hold the No. 1 spot with the WWE Pros with such a dismal record? During last week's Seal the Deal Challenge, NXT Rookie Darren Young tried to convince the WWE Universe to purchase WWE merchandise so he'd be able to face his own WWE Pro, CM Punk. But Young's bold words weren't what Punk and the Straight Edge Society wanted to hear. NXT Rookie David “A-List” Otunga’s wish was granted after winning last week’s Seal the Deal Challenge. He earned the opportunity to face the WWE Pro of his choice, and picked his own mentor – R-Truth. While these two have clashed throughout the last 10 weeks of competition, their rivalry climaxed with R-Truth’s victory over Otunga on Tuesday’s WWE NXT. R-Truth defeated his NXT Rookie with a corkscrew back elbow, but Otunga had to compete mere minutes after running the grueling Obstacle Course Challenge. Otunga’s record fell to 4-4. Is this the end of the contention between “A-List” and his WWE Pro? Will Otunga's choice of opponent affect his standing in next week's crucial Pros’ Poll? One part of being a WWE Superstar is overcoming obstacles, and NXT Rookie Justin Gabriel did just that Tuesday. He completed the Obstacle Course Challenge in the fastest time – 1 minute, 29 seconds – earning the best prize yet – an Immunity Pass. That means next week when the second Pros’ Poll is revealed, Gabriel cannot be eliminated, no matter the circumstances! When Gabriel learned he was the winner, he called out fellow NXT Rookie, David Otunga, telling him that his ego outweighs his talent! The NXT Rookies have competed against each other in matches, and have had their minds and bodies tested through special challenges. Next week on WWE NXT, the second Pros’ Poll will be revealed, and the NXT Rookie ranked in eighth place – in last – will be eliminated from the competition! The NXT Rookies have worked hard to not only survive the intensifying pressure, but also thrive on it to become WWE's newest breakout Superstar. The winner will earn a title match against the champion of his choice, live on pay-per-view. But next week, one NXT Rookie's dream will be over. Who will be the first eliminated? Hoping to leave a lasting impression on the WWE Pros and the WWE Universe, the NXT Rookies had 30 seconds each to express why he should survive next week's elimination after the second Pros’ Poll. While most of the NXT Rookies defended themselves, Daniel Bryan pointed out he's winless and said he should leave. Michael Tarver did the same, but told his fellow competitors, “I’m the most dangerous Rookie on NXT,” as the WWE Universe booed. Many of the NXT Rookies agreed it should be Tarver who leaves, but Darren Young called out each of his opponents and singled out Wade Barrett, ending WWE NXT with a brawl. Which NXT Rookie has impressed you most? Who do you want to stay in the competition? Vote now in WWE.com's WWE NXT poll and learn the results next week when the Pros’ Poll reveals the Rookie Rankings. With next week's critical Pros’ Poll just days away, the NXT Rookies gave it their all to impress the WWE Pros and the WWE Universe. While one NXT Rookie finally earned himself a victory, another remained winless, and a third shockingly earned immunity! Results *Michael Tarver (w/ Carlito) defeated Daniel Bryan (w/ The Miz) (7:00) *R-Truth defeated David Otunga (6:00) Commentators *Josh Mathews *Michael Cole Ring Announcer *Savannah Image gallery May 4, 2010 NXT.00001.jpg May 4, 2010 NXT.00002.jpg May 4, 2010 NXT.00003.jpg May 4, 2010 NXT.00004.jpg May 4, 2010 NXT.00005.jpg May 4, 2010 NXT.00006.jpg May 4, 2010 NXT.00007.jpg May 4, 2010 NXT.00008.jpg May 4, 2010 NXT.00009.jpg May 4, 2010 NXT.00010.jpg May 4, 2010 NXT.00011.jpg May 4, 2010 NXT.00012.jpg May 4, 2010 NXT.00013.jpg May 4, 2010 NXT.00014.jpg May 4, 2010 NXT.00015.jpg May 4, 2010 NXT.00016.jpg May 4, 2010 NXT.00017.jpg May 4, 2010 NXT.00018.jpg May 4, 2010 NXT.00019.jpg May 4, 2010 NXT.00020.jpg External links * WWE NXT #1.11 at CAGEMATCH.net * NXT #11 on WWE Network Category:2010 television events